Fluff
Please do not use Fluff without my permission. Appearance Fluff is black with silver underfur. She has regular-sized wings, and long, silky fur. She is lean and thin, and very agile. She likes to keep her fur groomed back, and if she takes a bath, often when she dries herself off, her fur reacts to the static electricity and then she becomes a big, black fur ball. One of her horns is a slightly noticeably lighter black than her fur, and let's off a silver aurora when being used. The other one is silver, and let's off a black aurora when used. Objects or organisms that she is performing her magic on will have the same silver-black aurora surround them, and this happens when she is lifting them, cursing them, or harming or healing them. She prefers not to wear a dress, for she thinks of her fur as a dress itself. When exploring or doing something that will get her dirty, she cuts her hair short, so she can clean herself easier and not have all that long fur get in the way. She only wears one piece of jewelry, and that is a chain with some chains silver and others obsidian, and then little charms like a small replica of her horn with silver and obsidian, a white translucent Crystal, a black translucent Crystal, and a onyx orb that according to her, is enchanted so when someone wears it, they have her personality and magic. Personality She can be kind, caring, and adventurous, but if you lie to her, she may get mad enough to harm you, depending on how bad the lie is. If it just is a small lie, she will be slightly annoyed. But if the lie grows bigger and more harmful, or it is big and harmful, then she often harms whoever lied slightly as a warning. Do it again and she may shave off your hair if your a earth fox or a unifox, or if your a pegafox, she will pluck some of your feathers. She puts the fur or feathers on a board in the castle called Those who lied too much to Fluff. She also has names below the fur or feathers to show who's fur or feathers they were, and it also shows the ones who lied or lie. She sometimes dislikes her long fur when it comes to adventuring or getting dirty, because it can be rally hard to clean, and it could get snagged under rocks or again, get dirty when she is adventuring. It grows back quickly, only a few days process. When she is doing normal things, such as going around town, she cuts it about halfway down so she still looks elegant but not too fancy, because she feels like when she has her fur long for some not really important occasion, she thinks she is bragging about her high rank to everyone else and making them look bad. WIP Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Special Characters Category:Alifoxes Category:Pack of the Vulpus Raiders OCs Category:Pages that are WIP Category:Seaviper's Stuff Category:Royalty